when glee met waterloo road
by megwarblerTW
Summary: the story name says it all read if your a massive gleek over loves waterloo road x plase review xxx add to favioutes subscribe and all that stuff and u pinky swear i'll subscribe back xx
1. Chapter 1

**When glee met waterloo road **

**MY GLEE/WATERLOO ROAD XOVER **

**Basically this is what I would of liked the last episode of glee season 2 to be nationals is in London but the all the groups competing have been sent to different schools around the uk the week before nationals and the new directions have been sent to waterloo road Rachel and Finn are together and so is Sam and Mercedes and artie and Brittany are together and Blaine is at McKinley as well also they don't have the bully whips that Santana set up. what will happen who knows read to find out.**

**Also the waterloo road students still have Jonah and Ruth curby also bexz fisher and sambuca (Sam) Kelly basically everyone from the last 2 terms so yeah read to find out what happens and Vicky and Ronan are still together**

**Chapter 1: the good news **

**It was a Monday morning at McKinley and came into the choir room whistling away to himself as per-usual but he had a bit more of a happier whistle today than usual and as he came in he greeted the club with his normal "morning guys" but before Rachel could but in and say morning carried on in a happier tone "I have some good news!" "Me and Finn get to do all the solos at nationals!" Rachel said quickly but carried on ignoring Rachel "how would you like to have the week before nationals full of no slushies or torment from anyone at this school?" "Wait what? How the hell is that not gonna happen ?" asked Mercedes in a diva tone "well...you know nationals is in London right?" "yes" replied everyone quickly "well all the clubs competing in nationals have been invited to different high school across the uk and we've been asked to go to waterloo road comprehensive school the week before nationals and accommodation is free because there will 2 of you to a waterloo road student. I have the permission sheets here you'll need to get your parents to fill them out. Right so has anybody got any questions?" "Wait so were going to some random school for a week for no reason?" artie asked puzzled "no..." answered back "you could call it a cultured visited for us and the waterloo road students also we can break lose into song and dance like usual" hummered making everyone chuckle "we will also be performing in the assemberly and I will let you choose the song from a selected group of British artists" "so what artists did you have in mind ?"asked Finn "well I thought maybe n-dubz, jls, the wanted, olly murs, Jessie j , mcfly, chipmunk, tinie tempah, pixie lott or Cheryl cole but that's just to name a few. So I'll need your slips back as soon as possible and when you get you could listen to a few songs from my suggest artists albums and find a favioute to perform in glee club that week or busk in the court yard :D"**

**A few weeks later at waterloo road...**

"**ok thank you for coming" miss fisher started talking to the few students in one of the art rooms who weren't too impressed because they had to miss some of their break time "now do any of you know why you are gathered here today? Miss fisher questioned the students "is it to waste our break time?" harry fisher asked making a few of the others laugh under their breath "no harry it is not" the whole room went into silence wanting to hear the reason for this sudden gathering "well in 2 weeks time we have a American glee club from William McKinley high school coming over to our school for one week as set by the American show choir committee and each of you will house 2 students your parents have agreed and your here to find who will be staying with you so any questions first?" "Mrs. fisher just hurry up and tell us who we have" josh Stevens asked "right with josh there's Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson and mike chang with my family is Quinn fabrey, Rachel berry and Lauren zizes, Finn sharkey has Noah pukerman and Sam Evans, Lauren Andrews has Mercedes Jones and ****Tina Cohen-Chang**** , sambuca Kelly has Brittany pears and Santana lopez and Jonah and Ruth curby have artie Abrams and Kurt Hummel right I think that's everything any questions?" "yeah" Finn sharkey asked "why do some of us have 3 of them and others only 2?" well... there's and odd numbers of boys and girls in the group so we've put 3 in some places... say we only put 1 to a student it might be hard to settle in so as long as there's not too many in one house it will be fine and like I said your parents have agreed to this it's all good now when the they arrive you will be taken out of school early on the Friday by us and taken to the airport where you will meet everyone and your parents will be there to pick them and you up so when there here they have a weekend to settle down" then the bell hang for next lesson "one last thing you'll need to be nice and help them find their classes ok and don't be surprised if they suddenly break out into song and dance" "yes Mrs. fisher" everyone replied nearly out the door "and if you have any questions my office door is always open" she said before letting everyone go now buzzing to meet there new lodgers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so sorry haven't uploaded in ages. I wasn't going to continue with this because it had no reviews but thanks to angelrks review it gave me the inspiration to write more so here it is xxxx**

**P.S. I do not own the rights to glee or waterloo road these are all my ideas! But I wish I owned them but I can only dream anyway enjoy!**

**P.S. I've changed my mind Sam isn't with Mercedes he's with Quinn **

**New directions on the plane…..**

***over voice*"please vasen your seat belts we will be arriving at London Heathrow airport in 10 minutes thank you"**

"**whoa England here we come baby" puck shouted making all the glee club laugh except who gave him a death glare because there were other passengers on the plane trying to sleep.**

"**I wonder what it's going to be like going to a British school?" Mercedes asked making the whole club think then Santana said "hold up I bet they'll be all posh in uniforms what make them look just as stupid as those warbler dudes" Santana said making everyone laugh again until Blaine realised what Santana had said **

"**um Santana I was one of those stupid warblers!" Blaine replied in a sarcastic tone **

"**Well the uniform looked good on you Blaine the others just looked stupid" making Kurt turn round in his chair to reply **

"**First of all san remember I was one of those stupid warblers too and stop flirting with my man!" then everyone burst into fits of laughter at Kurt's last comment **

"**God Santana you're doing yourself no favours here are?" finn said while trying not to laugh **

"**Hey guys can you quiet down abit there are people starting to complain here" asked barely talking, and they all nodded and went back to their personal conversations all talking about how cool this trip could be.**

**At the airport(waterloo road students)…**

"**is it me or am I the only one excited?" Sambuca asked breaking the silence between the group of teens "I don't know really I'm excited but nervous If you get what I mean?" josh replied waiting for someone to say something "I think I get what you're on about" Jonah replied with abit of confusion on his face **

"**flight 407 from lima Ohio now arriving" the over voice said echoing thought the airport "well that's will be them" Mrs fisher said walking towards the plane exit closely followed by the parents then the groups of teens walking as slow as snail's behind **

"**right I'm sitting down we've been standing for god knows how long and I feel like I can't walk!" Finn said finding an area near the plane exit and sitting down "Finn u are such a drama queen" Sambuca said taking a seat next to him followed by everyone else "yeah well why are you all sitting down then?" Finn said back grinning knowing they wouldn't be able to say anything back. Then a few seconds later they saw a bunch of kids walk through the exit door….**

**New directions leaving the plane…. **

**They all got off the plane smiling with excitement and walked in silence but know what each other were thinking. was a bit ahead of the group while they were all in a bit of a daze trying to take everything in when they were snapped out of there little dream world when shouted "keep up guys we don't want to keep them waiting!" making everyone fast walk to catch up then they turned a corner to be greeted by a group of adults smiling then one spoke saying "hello I'm Karen fisher head of waterloo road and you must be William schuester" she said shaking hand "yes that's me it's so nice to meet you finally and this is the new directions glee club" he said gesturing his hand towards the group standing abit behind him "well it's very nice to meet you all" Karen fisher said smiling happily towards them "and this is" she said turning around to find the waterloo road student's sitting on a few benches away from the adult's "sorry about them there teenagers what do u expect" she said laughing a little "come you lazy lot up and at em" Mrs fisher half shouted waking them all up abit "now these are your new resident's for the week" she said walking back over to the glee club while the waterloo road student's followed slowly behind "waterloo road meet the McKinley high school glee club the new directions" Mrs fisher said while each group of teens smiled a little and did a little wave then Mrs fisher started talking "now time to introduce who's who's" she said as had a piece of paper at the ready and then started talking "ok so josh Stevens?" josh stepped forward holding his hand up a little then carried on talking "hello josh, right staying with you is Blaine Anderson ,Finn Hudson and mike chang" each of the boys stepped forward after hearing there name "and I believe your guardian is tom Clarkson" then tom stepped forward and shaked hands with and then with all the boys and stepped back and started talking abit "jess and harry fisher?" they stepped forward smiling "staying with you is Quinn fabrey, Rachel berry and Lauren zizes" just like the boys they all stepped forward and were introduced to the waterloo road student's guardian "Finn sharkey wow two Finn's might get confusing" every gave out a little chuckle but finn still stepped forward "with you is Noah puckerman and sam evans" as the boys stepped forward puck spoke "I prefer puck !" " sorry puck" said then the boys were greeted by Finn's parents "and Lauren Andrews?" she stepped forward smiling "you have Mercedes jones and Tina Cohen-chang" they both stepped forward and were greeted by Lauren and her parents "Sambuca Kelly?" she stepped forward smiling "you have Santana Lopez and Brittany pears" the two girls stepped forward smiling and were greeted by Sam' s mum rose "and finally Jonah kurby" he stepped forward smiling , "you have Kurt Hummel and artie Abram" they both smiled and were greeted by his dad Marcus. Then in the distance they could see a man running towards them, starting to slow down abit as he approached them and the waterloo road student's laughed then Finn spoke "and you complain were late sir" making everyone laugh "thank you " he said then headed towards and "sorry I'm late Karen was having some trouble with Aiden scotcher" then Karen replied with a sigh "why doesn't that surprise me, anyway you're here now so Chris mead meet your new guest for the week William schuester" they both shaked hands and had a brief conversation.**

**Then Karen raised her voice so everyone could hear "right I think it's time we all got going to welcome our guest's into their new homes"**

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 x**

**Reviews are welcomed and are good inspiration so if you read this please review if u want more **

**Also suggestions are welcomed aswell xxxxxxxxxx**

**See ya soon (hopefully)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy hope you're all well sorry I don't upload that often but I get writers block a lot so yeah. (ohh and I thought I would mention I have a no.1 fan! Angelrks)**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the last chapter sorry if it's starting abit slow and rushed but now it should start to make some more sense. (Hopefully) so enjoy and reviews are welcome good or bad x **

**and also it's hard to write long chapters when you don't want your sister to know that your writing this because she would tell my mum and then my mum would tell my English teacher so yeah that's what my friend said so my mum or family cannot know I write stories so I will be slow on uploading!**

**And like I said in the last chapter I do not own glee or waterloo road or any films or shows that are mentioned I just wanted to put them in there because well I just wanted to so yeah**

**And look at these pictures when I saw them they made my day!**

./imgres?q=cory+monteith+and+harry+styles&hl=en&biw=1639&bih=800&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=hiCGaerzv85UdM:&imgrefurl=.co

.com/Harry+Styles+Kevin+McHale/pictures/pro

**But I did think where is Liam, zayn and Louis but yeah it still made me happy for the day.**

**(p.s. has anyone heard the new songs for the Christmas episode? My favioute's Extraordinary Merry Christmas and have you seen the warblers performing uptown girl its amazing!) **

**Extraordinary merry christmas- ****.com/watch?v=5sTQAZU5EAg&feature=feedlik**

**Uptown girl- ****.com/watch?v=5sTQAZU5EAg&feature=feedlik**

**Anyway here's chapter 3**

As the everyone departed to their new guardians cars mike, Finn and Blaine followed josh to tom's car and carried on talking as before when they got in the car "so lads play any football or as you call it in America soccer" tom asked saying the last bit in a funny accent making the boys chuckle "well .." Blaine started before being interrupted "Blaine call me tom" then Blaine continued "sorry tom well I'm not that bad really at soccer but I prefer American football so" "same" Finn said "soccer isn't really as big in America as it might be here" "yeah but it's not that bad really but you seem cooler playing American football but they still think were not part of football and they just want to beat the crap out of us for being in glee club" mike then said sighing a little "well hopefully you guys won't get beaten during the time you're here but watch out there are some people at waterloo road who will question you abit but you should fit in well" "so what type of music do you lads like" tom asked "well I like all kinds really as long as it has a good dance beat" mike said "well I'm into older rock artists like kiss and journey" Finn said making tom agree "my type of music" tom said "what about you Blaine?" "well I like quite modern artists like Katy Perry and p!nk but I also like older artists like tom jones and I sang a tom jones song for my audition song when I transferred to the new directions because I was at a all boys school but that's complicated so yeah" Blaine said shrugging "hang on wasn't that when you set a piano on fire "mike said making josh and tom turn around in shock "actually that was all Santana and the cheerio's it had nothing to do with me" Blaine said holding his hands up In defence "were here tom called" as they parked outside his house "right rules of the house lads there's not many but break them and you're in trouble so, you make a mess you clean it up, no party's unless I give you consent, ask before you have friends round oh and no settings things on fire" he finished off looking directly at Blaine when saying the last rule making everyone laugh "right let's show you to your rooms" tom said walking up the stairs "so you'll be sharing with josh he has a big enough room to fit you all in so I'll leave you to settle in dinner will be in half an hour" "what's for dinner dad?" josh asked "I was thinking pizza and garlic bread?" "yeah that's fine" all 4 boys said in unison "good well I'll leave you too unpack" tom said leaving the room "your dad seems pretty cool josh" "yeah he's so understanding aswell but I guess he would need to be considering he's a teacher but you get on the wrong line of him you're in trouble so I advise you stay on his good side" josh replied with a smile "message received and notified" Blaine said making the boys laugh abit "dude you sounded so weird saying that" Finn said trying to find the right word "do you mean nerdy" mike asked "that's the word!" Finn said almost shouting it "thanks you two" Blaine said frowning.

"well that's me unpacked" mike said "me to" Finn and Blaine replied in unison "dam 5 missed calls from Rachel why does she have to be so needy sometimes?" Finn said looking for someone to answer his question "see sometimes Tina can seem needy but she isn't as bad as you say Rachel is I mean I have no missed calls" mike said laughing at the end "well I have literally no experience with girls so I guess I'm the lucky one" Blaine said smiling. Then josh came back in the room "guys dinner's ready" he said smiling then the boys walked down the stairs to be greeted in the kitchen by the smell of pepperoni and Margareta pizza and garlic bread "wow smells delicious" Blaine said as they started to tuck into there food "Blaine have you ever noticed how polite you are?" Finn asked laughing a little "well what can I say I was bought up like that and I guess at Dalton we were just polite" Blaine said shrugging little "what's Dalton?" josh asked shovelling down another piece of garlic bread "well before I transferred to McKinley I went to this all boys boarding school called Dalton academy and I was kind of the lead of their show choir the warblers…" then mike butted in "kind of Kurt said you had like every solo!" making Finn chuckle abit "anyway I made a good friends with one of the new directions and he kind of confinced me to move so here I am now" Blaine said finished his sentence with a little shrug "well it's been great talking but I've got to get going. Said I would meet some of the other teachers at the pub so I won't be back till late so I might see you later" tom said leaving the kitchen "hang on does that mean we have to do the dishes?" josh shouted out to tom "nah I'll do them tomorrow or something… right I'm off remember to behave" tom shouted back leaving the house "right so what do want to do?" josh asked them and they all replied back with a shrug "shall we watch some TV?" josh asked them "sure" they all replied in unison.

They walked into the living room and put on some TV "so what stuff is there to watch?" Finn asked as josh went flicking through the channels "umm not that good stuff…INBETWEENERS" josh called really loudly selecting a channel "what" they all asked confused "ahh dam it's just finished" josh replied sadly "ermm earth to josh what's the inbetweeners?" mike asked still waiting for an answer "right sorry it's one of the best shows on TV. It's about these 4 friends in high school and it's basically following them through life but it's just so funny like in one episode they went on a boat and… god it's too funny to explain!" josh replied trying not to laugh "sounds good is there any episodes on?" blain asked "well not till Monday but I have the whole box set upstairs shall I go get?" josh replied "sure" Blaine said as josh went to find to the box set.

As soon as Finn knew josh wouldn't hear them he spoke "Blaine how come you said your 'friend' confinced you to move instead of saying boyfriend? Does my brother mean nothing to you?" he asked sounding a bit mad but kept himself under control "I'm sorry Finn I didn't want to cause any harm and of course I care about Kurt if I didn't do you think I would here now?" Blaine asked sitting on the edge of the sofa and Finn just sat back in his seat saying nothing then Blaine carried on speaking "look I love Kurt and I wouldn't want to hurt him one bit so I changed the story abit because what would Kurt say if I went blabbering about us to complete strangers and they react bad? So I'm sorry Finn I meant no harm" Blaine finished giving Finn a reassuring smile "that's all right dude I should be sorry I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions" Finn replied forgivingly and the 3 boys were in silence then josh came In "found it!" josh said grinning "whack it in then and let's see if it's as funny as you say it is" mike said.

**So what you think? and can I apologise to Kirsten McRagy I'm sorry for my terrible writing it was properly because it was rushed and to be honest I'm not in top set for English so yeah but be nicer next time because the way you said it was abit rude (wait not abit rude very rude) and I can except some hate but have some respect but anyway sorry and I'll check my spellings better.**

**Thanks for reading please review with some ideas or things you think I should have done different.**

**Bye. x**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my peeps this is just to say I'm deleting this story but don't worry I'm rewriting it and I have the first chapter ready to publish and I hope you'll like the new version of 'when glee met waterloo road'


End file.
